The Modest Alchemist
by 1000meredith
Summary: This is a different version of the manga series Meet Ann Smith the Modest Alchemist a girl under the jurisdiction of colonel Roy mustang who winds up befriending the Elric brothers after being saved by them. Book 2 in the ANA Trillogy Book 1: Brothers & Sisters please read that first
1. Chapter 1 part 1

(LR: What's this about again? Me: you again! Well I'm not telling you so you just have to figure it out)

"Liore?" I asked holding my new assignment in my hand, "where's that?"

"It's a town in the south area" mustang said shooing me off.

~~~~~~ A week later ~~~~~~

Bzzt

"Children of god who dwell on the earth. There is no salvation without prayer and faith…" the speaker blared.

"Damn, another day, another useless religious broadcast." I said falling asleep.

I slept until I heard a loud blam.

"Crap, I must've slept for a few days. Wait what was that blam?" I said struggling against my shackles.

*chick – ba~bam – clong – bang – bang*

I heard a series of loud noises from above. I was wondering what was going on.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said loudly.

I intently listened closely to what was going on above me.

*Ker-slam*

A few minutes later I heard a loud voice that was hurting my ears, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

I recognized the voice clearly, 'damn you Cornello'. Then I heard bits and pieces of conversation between father Cornello and someone else.

"You'd better care you're a member of the military after all!"

"You know… I could care less… my country or military"

I thought 'military? Who from the military would be here?"

*snap* I heard someone clapping while someone else took something off. *clang* something metal seemed to be thrown to the ground.

The next loud noise I hear is the sound of a metal gate opening, and then of an animal that was unfamiliar to me.

The noises that came next weren't unfamiliar to me since I know alchemy myself, but I didn't hear the sound of chalk like most other times I hear.

The more I listened the more I heard.

"So you deserve the title of state alchemist after all… but that still won't be enough."

'State Alchemist? You mean another person who save and respect me.'

*Skl-ash* "Wa-ha-ha-ha-ha… how do you like the taste of claws that can cut through iron?"

"Psych!" *wham* "sorry these are custom made"

"WH-what's the matter!? If your claws don't work then bite him to death"

Then I stopped listening because someone was talking to me!

"Hey girlie, you hear what's going on, is that your brother?" the only other prisoner asked me.

"Kevin, I told you I'm an only child, and yes I can hear it, now be quiet so I can continue to listen in." I said.

"They committed the worst possible sin." Father Cornello said.

'Worst possible sin? Does he mean human transmutation?'

"-if that's the case, then this time I'll make sure… to send you to god permanently!" Cornello yelled.

*kachik- Rat-at-at-at-at-Rat-at-at-at-at'.

"Sorry god doesn't like me very much… even if I went he'd probably chase me away" the other person said.

"Are you sure you don't have a sibling, 'cause you're too hot to be an only child." Keven said to me.

"Keven that's sweet, but I am an only child. Now be quiet I'm trying to hear." I started.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Bzzt

*bam*

"You little run you're not getting away!" Cornello said over the radio. 'That's strange, why argue over the radio?'

"Just give up will you? News of your trickery will spread throughout the town in no time anyway." The other person said.

"Shut up! Everyone within the church is under my control! They'd never believe a stupid follower if she contradicted me!" Cornello said.

"My, my. I fell so sorry for those poor followers of yours."

"Followers are just pawns to use for war! I don't have time to be sorry for mere pawns… if I ask them to, they'll die happy and fulfilled believing that they did it for god… ill mass produce them! Limitless fanatics from the masses of idiots who can't even tell alchemy from miracles!... did you think that you could stop my plans so easily!? You underestimated the power of blind faith!"

"Heh… ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What's so funny!?"

"That's why I keep saying your third-rate baldy!"

"You little brat! How dare you insult me!"

"Know what this is?"

"You… you couldn't have… you little rat!... how long has that switch been on?!"

"From the very beginning. You just exposed your entire plan"

"Wha… Wha… what?!... You dumb brat… I'm going to kill y-"

That's all I heard. The radio shut off. The next thing that happens is the huge metal door opens and a suit of armor comes into the jail.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" it asked.

"Over here kid" Kevin called, "there's a state alchemist in the cell next to mine, but please let me out."

The suit of armor comes over to Kevin and mines cells, sees me, long brown hair and all, looks at Kevin, then at me.

"Who are you? And why are you trapped down here?" he asked me.

"My name is Anna smith, and I'm trapped here because third-rate Cornello doesn't like heathens like me. Why do you want to know, so you can kill me, I am a state Alchemist you know. My title is 'the modest alchemist'." I said

"So you're the one we were sent to find. Oh! My name is Alphonse Elric." Alphonse said.

"The younger brother! So can you get these shackles off me, 'cause I'm losing circulation in my wrists." I sighed.

"Oh! My bad," he got the shackles off me and Kevin, Kevin ran off, "common, I think we should get out of here before my big brother tears this place down." Alphonse said grabbing my arm.

Once outside I saw the 2nd floor crumble and a mere child walked out of the dust.

"Hey, Al! Did you get the old dude we needed to rescue out?" Edward asked.

"Now that's just rude!" I yelled walking out from behind Al, "not only did you get my gender wrong, but my age as well, I thought Roy said you were smarter than that. Well he did say you were a mere child, but were the same age!" I sighed turning away from them.

"What does mere mean?" they both asked.

"Mere means little; I sometimes find it hard to forget the dictionary I read front to back when I was 6" I sighed.

I heard someone come up to me with a metal knife/ hand. I clapped my hands and touched his arm, which turns into a regular hand (more or less). I turned around to find his shocked expression.

"Never try to hit a girl. Especially one who is also able to do alchemy like you. Oh, and my name is Anna Smith, 'the modest alchemist'." I said flipping him to the ground.

"Oww, that was uncalled for." Edward groaned.

"Well trying to kill me was also, Roy did say you had a short temper. Hey I'm repeating what he said, that bossy know-it-all Roy." I said pissed, "I should get back to east command, but I don't want to face Roy anytime soon. What are you going to do, I might as well go with you sence your possibly my only friends, because Kevin ran off after Al got rid of his shackles." I sighed and with pleading eyes I looked at them.

They both agreed and I left with them after getting some food and putting it in my bag without telling either of them.


End file.
